40 years later, rise and fall
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: this is basically 40 years later after breaking dawn, its all in bellas point of view and this is my first fan fiction so dont be to hard on me! lol jokes! be as hard as you like :P please review i hope you like it : ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : Charlie's funeral

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

Chapter 1: Charlie's funeral.

Bella's point of view.

My face crumpled, my eyes pricked and as I inhaled the air caught in my throat, threatening to choke me - is that was possible. I turned and hid my face in Edwards chest and he squeezed my shoulders reassuringly . 40 years had passed since we'd survived the Volturi's last visit and I hadn't changed a bit, Edward, Alice, Rose, Em, jazz, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob … Renesmee, we were all the same.

Charlie on the other hand. I'd watched him age, while he had wondered how me and Edward had stayed the same, how Nessie had reached 18 after just 7 years and stayed the same ever since. Charlie had changed, and now we were at his funeral.

It was small, just us, Renee, Phil, a few friends and the rest of the Cullen's, the fewer people that saw us the better.

I pushed my shield out so Edward could here my thoughts, Alice was sitting close enough to here and although that didn't matter I didn't feel ready to talk to her yet.

'_Is Renee okay? About seeing me … about seeing us?' _

Edward nodded, moving his head so it just seemed like he was holding me closer. An insignificant part of my mind wanted him to hold me tighter but I ignored it and let my shield bounce back into place.

Renee had only seen me a couple of times since I'd changed and Nessie just twice, I knew it scared her, a lot.

The priest said his final words and as the casket was lowered into the ground I knew it was the end, with Charlie gone I had no more connections to Forks. Edward, Nessie, Jake and I were moving to join the rest of our family in Anchorage, a small city near Denali.

As the funeral ended and people started departing I saw Renee get up and start walking towards me. Edward stiffened by my side and Nessie dried her tears and untangled herself from Jake's arms.

'Your going to have to tell me someday,' Renee whispered, still choked up with tears.

'I want to, but I can't, I'm sorry, mom.' Renee's lips turned down but she struggled and looked over at Nessie.

'Nessie! Come give your grandma a hug!' Nessie got up and walked over, forcing a hard but still dazzling smile for her.

'Hey grandma! How are you?' Renee just nodded in answer reaching in to give her a big hug. Nessie hugged her back for a second before pulling away.

'Let me guess,' Renee said, guessing Nessie's next words, 'Packing?' Nessie grinned.

'Something like that, I'll see you soon grandma.'

'Okay, Nessie. Have fun.' Renee pulled her in for another quick hug then let her go. Nessie grabbed Jake's hand and they walked away together.

'You two going to?' I grinned sheepishly and nodded. Renee sighed then gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went to go back to Phil.

'Bye, mom. Love you.' I called after her, she just turned and waved back. She knew this would be the last time I said goodbye and it upset her. I sighed and turned to Edward, his face was sad as well.

'Home?' I asked.

'Home.' He agreed, and picked me up so he could kiss me on the way back to the car.

**Did you like it? Please review coz I'd love to know what you think even if it's bad! Smiles xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The cottage

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

Chapter 2: The cottage

Bella's point of view.

Nessie and Jake were waiting for us outside the cottage, of course for Nessie's 7th (18th) birthday we'd gotten her and Jake a little house of their own as the thought of my daughter and my best friend having sex in the room next door to Edward and me was slightly disturbing.

'You guys ready?' Nessie called.

'Well, I've just gotta get changed, how bout you Edward?' Edward shook his head.

'No, but I guess I'll come help you with that.' Jake laughed and Nessie cringed into his side.

'God, you guys! I know I'm older than you in age, sort of, but really!'

'Sorry, Nessie. How about you two start up to Anchorage, we run faster anyway,' I winked at Nessie, 'Your dad and I are going to get changed.'

Nessie nodded and pulled Jake off so he could phase. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cottage. I went straight into the strangely empty closet and found the loose pink v-neck dress I'd left myself to change into - Alice decided to explain how my closet worked, some racks were formal, some casual and some were for hunting - grabbing it I started to unbutton my black dress when I heard Edward walking over to me.

'Let me help you with that' Edward grabbed me and swung me to him unbuttoning my dress swiftly.

'You know we really should get going.' Jake would be sure to tell everyone why we were so late.

'Yes, but we won't have a house of our own there, imagine Em, he would be unbearable.'

'True, but he can't say anything remember the arm-wrestling match?'

Edward just nodded, he knew I was just saying it because i could, he'd won the argument before it even started, he picked me up so he didn't have to bend down to kiss me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We fell to the floor and I could hear his clothes tearing under my hands, he rolled on top of me and started to kiss down my neck.

'I'm curious.' I said suddenly.

'You're always curious, what do you want to know?'

'Tell me what you're thinking now.'

'I'm thinking that you are absolutely gorgeous,' he paused and then turned his head to call, 'Nessie! If you take one more step towards this house I won't let you see Jake for a week!'

'Oh come on dad!' she wailed, 'We were waiting for you and I wanted to know what was taking so long!' I smiled at Edward.

'I guess we should go now.'

'Yes Nessie's contemplating telling Jacob what I just said and I don't really want a fight right now.' I wriggled out from under him and pulled my dress on over my head.

'Right, okay. Well, I'm ready so lets go.' We darted out of the house to see Nessie leaning casually against a tree about 500 yards away.

'Come on, lets go.' Nessie called to us and turned breaking into a run. I grabbed Edwards hand and we darted after her into the forest.

**What did you think? Is my story any good? Smiles xoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Anchorage

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

Chapter 3: Anchorage.

Bella's point of view.

We got to Anchorage little over half an hour later and saw the Denali's car parked outside, they'd come to welcome us, that was nice. I looked over to Edward and he was smiling, it was our smile, the kind of smile he got from running, and I felt the answering smile spread across my face.

He pulled me up the stairs to the front door and then stopped.

'Don't freak out, please.' I felt my face slip into a frown.

'Why?'

'Just don't, okay?'

'O…kay?'

Edward swung the door open and I gasped in surprise the Cullens, the Denali and the Amazons all stood across from us with a big 'welcome home' sign hanging over their heads. An 18th of a second passed when they all whirled to face us and started screaming 'welcome home!' The Cullen's rushed over to great us, we hadn't seen each other in 38 years - apart from at Charlie's funeral but I had been too upset to talk - they had to move on and Edward and I were too attached to each other that we could barely separate even to hunt or look after Nessie. Now that we had somewhat organized that passion we were rejoining the Cullen's as they moved to Anchorage.

'Bella!' I stumbled back a few feet as Alice slammed into me for a hug. Nessie and Jake entered then, Jake in his human form, and Rose rushed to give her a hug. The rest of the Cullen's swarmed us followed by the Denali and the amazons. Zafrina pulled Nessie into an embrace saying how different she looked and how she had grown.

When we'd been hugged by everyone we moved to sit on the big sofas in the middle of the room. I'd curled up in Edwards arms with Alice resting her head on my legs, Jazz curled into her lap and Nessie and Jake sitting together on the other the other half. I stretched out, there was extra room on the sofa because no one else wanted to sit next to the werewolf, and turned my head back to Carlisle who was telling us about our new school.

'… Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper you will all start out 16 in Year 11 and Edward, Bella, Alice, Renesmee and Jacob will be 15 in Year 10.' He paused as Zafrina stood up, gesturing to Kachiri and Senna.

'I'm sorry, Carlisle, but we have to leave now so we can get home for tomorrow.' Carlisle sighed.

'I understand, Zafrina, please visit again soon.' he stood and embraced her.

'We will also take our leave now.' Tanya said, standing up to give Nessie and me a quick hug. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar stood up as well, saying goodbye and giving everyone a hug. Carlisle went to give Zafrina and Tanya before they left, then went to show them out.

Edward got up and went to play on his piano, Carlisle or Esme had set it up in the corner of the lounge, and I went with him, wanting to stay by him all the time, to be near him.

Carlisle walked back into the room and resumed his description of our new school.

'Your going to keep up your usual adopted story. Bella, Jake, Renesmee is you could make up a story ... about your parents.' I gasped and every head turned in my direction. Carlisle's face turned deeply apologetic.

'I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't … I … it's … I'm so sorry -'

'It's okay, Carlisle. It's just, well, y'know.' Carlisle's face brightened a bit. Jake got up, stretched and pulled Nessie to her feet.

'We're going to bed now, coz unlike you guys, we have to sleep!' Carlisle started to get up but Alice was ahead of him darting to the stairs.

'I'll show you you're room! Edward, Bella you better come to so you can see your room as well.' Alice face stretched into a huge grin and her voice went up a couple of octaves with excitement. She flew up the stairs and we all broke into a run to keep up with her. She came to a sudden halt on the second floor, three doors down.

'Nessie, Jake, this is your room!' She squealed and swung the door open. Nessie gasped, her jaw dropping and Jake's eyes popped open. The walls of the room were a sky blue and the carpet was a royal blue, in the middle of the room was a silver coloured bed with a thin blue silk coverlet. But the royal feel coming from the room was not what was most shocking but the fact that there were wolf statues carved from wood, exactly the same as Jake, dotted around the room. When Nessie started breathing again Alice beamed and pulled me and Edward away.

'We'll let you admire it on your own.' She called over her shoulder, then grabbed my hand and started jumping up and down. 'Are you ready?!' I smiled, no matter what I said now I doubted I could calm, her down.

'Okay, open it.'

**Ooooh!!! Cliff-hanger! Don't hate me for it the next chapter will be up soon! Smiles xoxo!**


	4. Chapter 4 : My room

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**Just so everyone knows about 10 seconds ago my friend (daydreamingxxx) decided to go dig up Charlie's grave and steal his moustache. Lolage, I told you I'd put it on my fan fiction daydreaming!!**

Chapter 4: My room.

Bella's point of view.

'Okay, open it.' I said, not sure whether to run yet. She pushed the door open and my eyes popped open as wide as saucers. The room was the same but different, the entire west wall was made from glass and Edward's stereo and CD collection still lined one of the walls. But the walls were now white and the floor was a sandy coloured wood, the iron wrought bed had been replaced with a light wooden one with white sheets.

'Oh.' I gasped. It was Isle Esme all over again. I was so lost in the sudden rush of memories I didn't realize Edward was talking to me.

'Bella? Bella?' I blinked, refocusing.

'Yes?'

'Look at the walls.' I realized I had been so caught up in my own thoughts I had barley looked at them. I looked again properly and realized they were covered in photos of Edward and me, there were photos of our wedding and then others, ones of us with Nessie as she grew up, ones of our family just having fun and, my personal favourite, a painting of Edward and me holding Nessie as a baby.

'Bella, what are you thinking?' I was used to that question but rather than just pushing my shield out, I thought I would answer him using words.

'I'm thinking of Isle Esme and how it's a shame there are no pictures of us together there.' His mouth pulled up into my favourite crooked smile. 'Edward what are you thinking?'

'I was thinking how pretty you look in your dress and how it's a shame I'm going to have to destroy it.' He said grinning. He ducked down and swept me up into his arms and carried me into the room, kicking the door closed as we went past. I twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled his face down to mine. He fell onto the bed pulling me on top of him, groaning with satisfaction. His hands traced the length of my spine to the top of my legs, he continued down my thigh suddenly hitching it up around his waist. My fingers released his hair and I started to unbutton his shirt, he rolled over until he was on top of me and his hands reached under my dress, tearing it in the process. His shirt slid to the floor and my hands traced the planes of his chest.

There was a knock at the door and we both ducked under the covers. Edward growled undert his breath.

'What, Alice?' He growled. Alice danced into the room looking extremely smug.

'I just wanted to know if you like the room, which you evidently do, and Emmett said "_Please, shut the hell up, I'm getting nauseated."'_

'_Hypocrite! Him and Rose are worse and yes we like the room very much, thank you Alice. Now if you don't mind, please get the hell out, my wife and I were very busy.' She just smiled and danced back out the room pulling the door shut behind her._

'_Now, where were we?' he asked, turning back to me._

'_I believe we were discussing the national debt, Edward.' I called in a voice loud enough that everyone downstairs could here. I heard everyone's laughter from downstairs._

'_Yes, Bella, I'm sure we were.'_


	5. Chapter 5 : First impressions

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my BMFE Mabel … Come on stage and take a bow!!!! Love you to bizzles, Mabel, lol!!**

Chapter 5: First impressions

Bella's point of view.

About an hour after the sun rose Alice returned to knock on our door.

'Just so you know we're leaving for school in 10 minutes.' I sighed, this was the hardest part of my day - dragging myself away from Edward. 'Oh, and Bella, I want to see you in grey skinnies, a black tank top and those black converses with the star laces, okay?' I gritted my teeth.

'Sure, whatever, Alice!' Edward chuckled, getting up and darting through to the closet. I sat up slowly in the bed and Edward was back, fully clothed in jeans and a light grey t-shirt (that matched my skinnies!) that highlighted his muscles. He chucked my clothes to me and I pulled them on standing up to run a comb through my hair quickly.

'Okay, I'm ready, shall we go?'

'Ummm, yes, but Bella, you may want to take your rings off.'

'Huh? Oh, yeah, good point.' I took my engagement ring and my wedding ring off quickly and put them in a little jewellery box on the table to the side.

'I don't like that. I feel less attached to you now.'

'Don't worry, Bella. You'll always be attached to me.' I cheered up a bit and gave Edward a massive hug. He scooped me up bridal shower and we darted downstairs to the lounge where everyone was waiting for us.

'Okay, Bella, Edward, Jake and Nessie you can take your Ferrari here if you want, or the Volvo, Alice and Jasper will be taking the Porsche and Rosalie and Emmett will be taking the Jeep.'

'Actually, Carlisle, Rose and I will be taking the BMW as I feel to sick to drive.' He laughed and Rose joined in. I ignored him, turning my attention to Edward.

'We okay to take the Ferrari?'

'Sure Bella, whatever you want.' We all said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme then went to get in our cars.

'Hey, dad, can me and Jake take the Aston Martin tomorrow? Please?'

'Sure, that's okay.' I shoved the key in the ignition and started it up. The engine growled into life and I swung the car out of the garage waiting for someone else to leave so I could follow them. Alice's Porsche darted out in front of me followed by Rose's BMW. I shoved my foot on the accelerator and the car launched itself after them . We were going down the road at a painfully slow 80mph when Alice slowed and took a left into the schools car park. I looked at the cars as we passed them, sure they were nicer than the cars at Forks but the nicest one - apart from ours - had to be a BMW X8, sure they were good cars … about 40 years ago!!! People gaped as we pulled into 3 spaces next to each other and continued to stare.

'Ready?' I asked everyone, not wanting to step out of the car all on my own. Alice's car was furthest away and she nodded to let me know they were.

'Okay. Lets go.' We all swung our doors open at the same time and stepped out. Peoples faces opened, wide with shock, and I saw Jaspers eyes fill with lust as the emotional climate reached him. I walked round the car and grabbed Edwards hand. I pressed the button on the car key and heard the click as the car locked itself. I looked across, none of us looked much different to normal. Alice, standing in jaspers arms, was wearing dark blue skinnies with a short black and grey print dress over the top and knee-high black leather boots with blue laces up the middle. Her hair was spiked up in a prickly halo around her pixie face, the black contrasting beautifully with her pale skin, and her eyes were a light gold because she had just hunted the other day and next to her Jasper was wearing a long-sleeved red top with jeans that gave his honey-blonde hair highlights and his face colour. Rose was wearing a floral boho dress with brown leather cowboy boots and a brown leather jacket, her shoulder length blonde hair was hanging in waves while her husband, Emmett, had on track-suit bottoms, an open collar navy jumper with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a baseball cap on sideways so you couldn't see his short black hair. Nessie was twined in Jake's arms wearing an ivory pussy-bow shirt and black skinnies with cute leopard print dolly shoes, her bronze-coloured hair hung in ringlets down her back to her waist swaying gently in the breeze and Jake had some black jeans and a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

Less than half a second had passed when I tugged on Edwards arm. 'Come on, we better go find reception.' Edward sighed, but led me through to reception. I could here murmurs from the students gathered in the parking lot and the almost-silent pursuit of my family.

'Damn! That girl with the bronze hair is looking fine! I'd love to take her behind the bike sheds at lunch time!' I almost hurled.

'Mo-Bella? Did you hear what that guy just said?'

'Yes, Nessie. But I wouldn't say anything to Jake, okay? He is so not getting done for murder on our first day!' Edward chuckled and he ducked through a door into reception.

**Tehe, what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pwetty pwease? With a chewwy on top? Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Home room

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lucy who has always been there for me through some really tough times recently.**

**Just so you know I'm English so I have noooo idea how American schools work and if you don't understand the system or whatever, sowwy!!!**

Chapter 6: Home room

Bella's point of view

We walked into reception and it took a second before the receptionist, Mrs Baker, realized we were in there.

'Oh, you must be the new students, ummm … okay. I have your timetables and a map of the school right here. Now, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen your homeroom is in block 1, room 2 and Edward and Alice Cullen, Bella and Renesmee Swan and Jacob Black your home room is in block 2, room 4. So, here's your maps and I hope you have a nice day.' She smiled. Edward and I swapped timetables and I grinned as I saw they were the same.

I looked up and everyone except me and Edward had gone to class.

'You two still here?'

'Ummm … yeah, just checking the err … maps.' Edward pulled me out the room.

'Home room, now?' He grinned, he could here the nerves in my voice.

'Ummm … yeah.'

'Okay, this way, love.' He said, tugging me along.

We got to outside block 2, room 4 and I paused.

'People aren't going to like us are they. They'll feel a natural aversion to us or something won't they?'

'Maybe. But who knows. We've never stayed in Anchorage as students before so people here may react differently to us. We should go in now though because they're waiting for us.'

'Oh. Okay.' Edward opened the door and we walked in.

'Mr Cullen, Miss Swan, I would like to thank you for joining us.' The class chuckled. 'I'm Mr Brazier, your form tutor. Class, this is Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan -'

'Bella.' I said, automatic correction after, well, about 55 years.

'Sorry, Edward Cullen and _Bella _Swan. They just moved here from LA, so lets make them feel welcome.' he gestured for us to take a seat and Edward pulled me to a row of three at the back of the classroom, the end seat of which already occupied by Alice.

'Where the hell were you two?' She hissed under her breath, so low that the humans wouldn't hear. Edward raised his eyebrows suggestively and her shocked look told us that she had come to the wrong conclusion entirely. I giggled.

'Something funny, Miss Swan?'

'Ummm … no, Sir.'

'Okay, you can go to your next class now.' everyone Rose from their seats. I saw one boy approaching me and he reminded me of Mike Newton.

'Hey, I'm Jimmy Arnold, what's your next class?' Edward hissed so low that Jimmy wouldn't here. I stepped on his toe.

'Hi, I'm Bella, I'm heading to Spanish.'

'Oh, that's my next class too! Would you like me to show you the way?'

'That would be great.' I smiled, adding a 'be nice' under my breath to Edward. Jimmy started to walk off so I threw a quick look at Edward who picked up his stuff and started to follow us down the corridor.

'So, you're from LA, huh?'

'Yeah, it w-' Edward decided to sweep between us, kissing me fully on the lips. I pushed him back and gave him a look like a school teacher telling a naughty little kid off. Edward looked hurt so I leaned up to his air and whispered 'later'. His smile instantly returned.

'God, Edward! Keep your hands off her for, like, 10 seconds, why don't you?' I glared at Nessie.

'Oh, hey, Nessie. I didn't see you there it looked like you were just a couple of extra limbs attached to Jake.' She glowered at me. I turned back to Jimmy and his face was clearly disappointed.

'Isn't it like, really sunny in LA though? I mean, why move somewhere so cold?'

'Oh, ummm … my adoptive father, Carlisle, got offered a job at the hospital, so, I guess he took it.

'Oh, okay.' He grinned at me and turned into one of the classrooms next to us. I turned to Edward.

'What the hell was that about?' He grinned sheepishly. I frowned at him and he raised his hands as if to show he was unarmed.

'You should have heard what he was thinking about you!' I raised my eyebrows. 'He was almost talking to me through his thoughts!'

'What was he thinking?'

'I'm not going to say, love. It really isn't appropriate for anyone's ears, especially a ladies, but when I kissed you he was almost crying with disappointment. i must say, it was quite funny.' He chuckled and I laughed with him.

The rest of our day was similar, lots of people would come up to us and talk to us for a bit, I was too shy to talk back properly and Edward was overprotective. One girl, who was in most of our classes and kept being nice and showing us our way to class, was called Lucy, she was the nicest person of the day and even Edward stopped being over protective long enough to make me jealous.

**Why the hell did I end the chapter there? Wow, I am really good at ending chapters in the wrong place! Whatever, the next chapter follows on from this one so it's all good, lol. Review, peeps, review! Next chapter up soooooon. Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lunch Yum!

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**This chapter is dedicated (OMG yet another dedicated chapter … when will the dedicatedness stop?) to Eleanor who makes me laugh and (possibly) broke her wrist**, **but apart from having to help her pack her bags sometimes now it's still all laughs and smiles ****J so this is for you, Eleanor. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Lunch … Yum!!

Bella's point of view.

Lucy had chatted animatedly to us all the way to the canteen and in the lunch queue. As we entered the canteen Lucy fell unusually quiet and kept staring at one of the boys in the corner. I saw Em, Rose and Jasper at a table in the corner and started to head their way.

'Hey! Where are you two going? Come and sit with us!' We looked to were Lucy had pointed, several tables had been pushed together and 10 people sat together, including the boy Lucy had kept staring at, leaving 4 seats empty. She dragged us over to her table, not flinching away from our cold skin, just as Nessie, Jake and Alice entered. I waved to them and they bounced over while Lucy, Edward and I sat down in three of the four seats. Nessie and Jake paused in front of the seat but Alice simply smiled.

'I'm going to sit with Jazz.' And she danced over to where the 'older' Cullen's were waiting with puzzled expressions. Nessie and Jake started to follow her but I called them back.

'Hey, you two can sit down, Edward and I can share.' All the people at the table looked at us with puzzled and I could almost here their thoughts.

'_You can't fit two people on one of those chairs!' _I positioned myself neatly across Edward's lap and Nessie slid gracefully into my seat. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, the three boys looked extremely disappointed while the seven girls and Lucy looked shocked at our public display. Lucy shook her head to gather her thoughts.

'Any-hoo, guys these are the new kids, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan then Renesmee Swan and Jacob Black.'

'Ummm … yeah, but call us Bella, Nessie and Jake.' I smiled and got a few grins back.

'And these guys are; Jimmy, Micc and Sam and all the girls are; Mabel, Eleanor, Frannie, Jess, Lizzy, Robyn and Savanna.

'Hey Bella, we met earlier … I showed you the way to Spanish earlier.'

'Oh yeah, I remember. Thanks for that.' I smiled gently at him.

'Hey, Lucy? You coming round before we go cinema later?' Micc called. I pushed out my shield to ask Edward something, frowning lightly in my confusion.

'_Are they going out?' _Edward nodded slightly in a move only I could see. He frowned

'_He's no good for her is he?' _Edward shook his head. I sighed and let my shield bounce back into place. Edward looked at my face, staring into my eyes. I stared back and instantly lost myself in his amber eyes.

'Hey! You two!' I turned my head back to the table and Mabel was waving her hand at us. 'Are you coming to the cinema with us tonight? We're going to see the new vampire film "braced2bite", you in?'

'Umm … sure, I can go. How about you Edward?'

'Bella.' He sighed, exasperated. 'We live in the same house, you know I'm not doing anything tonight.' A few people around the table chuckled.

'Woah! So you two live in the same house and are going out?!' Eleanor asked, shocked.

'Yeah.'

'Isn't that, like, illegal or something?' Edward, Nessie, Jake and I chuckled.

'No, we aren't related.'

'Then, wha-?'

'We're all adopted. Nessie and I are sisters - twins, Edward, Alice and Emmett are all brothers and sister, Rosalie and Jasper are twins and then poor Jake's all on his own.' I smiled at him fondly, werewolf or not he was still my best friend, and he grinned back.

'You're all adopted? That's so sad!'

'It's okay though, our parents died a long time ago.'

'Oh, poor you!' Everyone's face was a mask of shock.

'It's okay, we all have each other.' Frannie raised her eyebrows at this, seeing the double meaning hidden in my words.

'You're all going out aren't you?'

'Yeah, but none of it's incestuous or anything.'

'So, who's going out with who?' I smiled.

'Edward and I, Jake and Nessie, Rose and Em and Jasper and Alice.'

Oh, okay.' Frannie smiled again.

'Damn! That Alice girl was hot!' Sam shouted and we all laughed, effectively ending that conversation.

**Yeah, I get it my story is going nowhere but my main storyline will appear in chapter 9 and chapters 13 - 20 are all a little mini story. Just keep reading and something good will come up eventually … this chapter was so pointless so please don't hurt me for it *sigh* I'm going to write a decent chapter now before this rubbish one can depress me anymore. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	8. Authors amazing note lol

**Hey hey hey!!!**

**okay so i didnt update in aggggggges!**

**well i was on holiday then fanfiction was down**

**either way we arent here to discuss that ... just so you know i wont be updating all to often im busy at school so im putting four chapters up now so be happy with those for a while ! lol :P**

**enjoy my pwetty little story peeps!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 : Braced2bite

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**I couldn't think of anyone in particular to dedicate this chapter to so instead I have a loooooooong list of people I want to dedicate this to : Frannie, Jess, Frizzy Lizzy (wow that really is getting old lol ****J)and Robyn who are all my best mates and have inspired me in ways they shall never know … seriously, you guys inspire me loads! I think part of chapter 1 was inspired by Jess so … yay! This is another one of my random and pointless chapters! Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 8 : Braced2bite

Bella's point of view

'I don't get it Edward! What's so funny about going to see a vampire movie?' We were in the car driving over to the little complex on the other side of the town.

'Nothing. You'll see when we get there.' He broke off into another laughing fit.

I swung the car into a parking space and we stepped out, Nessie and Jake climbing out behind us. I looked around for a second, spotting the cinema.

'They're over there.' I said, spotting them standing under one of the billboards.

'Very observant Bells.' Jake grinned, punching me on the shoulder.

'Shut up mongrel.' I smiled at him and he snickered.

'Hey! You lot!' Eleanor waved at us. 'The film starts in 10 and we want to get some good seats!' We all walked a little bit quicker.

'So, is everyone here?'

'Yeah, we were just waiting for you guys.' I grimaced.

'Sorry!'

'That's okay, chill Bella.'

We all walked through to the cinema and grabbed some tickets, laughing when Jimmy went into the girls bathroom instead of the men's. We got through to the screen and went up to the almost-empty back row. We sighed as we realized we were two seats short.

'What are we going to do?' Eleanor grumbled, I smiled and pushed Edward down onto the seat.

'Me and Edward will share. And so will Nessie and Jake.' Eleanor grinned.

Everyone sat down and I perched on the edge of Edwards knee.

'Why are you so far away from me?' Edward smiled and pulled me down his legs to cradle me in his lap.

'I don't like being close to you in the dark.' His face was torn between confusion, shock, hurt and sadness.

'Why?' I touched his pouting lip and smiled.

'Because its hard enough to control myself when I'm near you normally, the dark just makes it worse.'

His eyes lit up and his face creased into a grin. His hands wound into my hair pulling my lips to his. Something hit my back. I looked up and everyone was looking at us except Nessie and Jake, who were engrossed in their own make-out session.

'The film's about to start.' Eleanor hissed at us.

'Okay, okay!' I flicked Jake and he let go of Nessie to glare at me. 'Film's starting.'

The opening credits came on and I reverted my attention back to Edward, kissing him again. Edward licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips so he could slide his tongue inside my mouth. We had to keep pausing through our kiss so the humans wouldn't notice our not breathing - and to stop ourselves from going to far in the cinema. I didn't catch much of the rest of the film, I was too focused on Edward, but on the one occasion I did look up from him I saw Nessie and Jake spending the movie in a similar way to us and all the humans glaring at us - shocked by our PDA **(for those of you who don't know PDA means public display of affection).**

The lights flicked on and the credits started rolling across the screen. Lucy, Eleanor, Frannie and Jess stood up, exchanged a look then grabbed me by my arms and dragged me into the bathrooms.

'You, girl, have a serious issue.' Lucy stated, frowning at me.

'Yeah.' The other three said in sync - what was this? some gang-up-on-Bella scheme?.

'What? What did I do?' Confusion - it always irritated the hell out of me.

'You are too focused on Edward, you need to loosen up! We're having a sleepover tomorrow night and you are coming. And bring Nessie too. Yeah?'

'Ughh. Okay, whatever, I guess.' Stupid won't-take-no-for-an-answer Lucy.

'Hey! Why don't you bring Rosalie and Alice, it will be really fun, no boys, at all!' Eleanor suggested, at least she was trying to make me more at ease.

'Well, Alice will definitely come, Rose might be a bit more … ummm … difficult.'

'Oh, okay, well you, Nessie and Alice have to come. We'll have fun.'

'Right, sure.'

**Wow it must have been over a month since I last updated soooooon ... I have decided I will update at least once a week and if I don't you can beat me viciously. Well, please don't because that would hurt, but the offers still there.**

**This chapter was written to the amazingness of The Prodigy - Omen and Invaders Must Die if you haven't heard them check them out on youtube … right now! And I mean now! Or else! Grrr! Tehe! J **

**And reviiiiiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwww!!!! I must be a review whore the way I love them so much tehe jokes people jokes ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	10. Chapter 9 : First Date

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**I don't have anyone in particular to dedicate this chapter to so its for all my readers who R&R and are very supportive. And Monday is my new official update day so I will be updating at least once a week. So yay!!!!**

**This is the chapter that I will reveal my first major twist. Tehe. Its OMG-liscious. Smiles! Xoxo!!!**

Chapter 9 : First date

Bella's point of view

'Where the hell were you four?'

'Hi, Emmett, nice to see you too!'

'Yeah, nice to see you, whatever. Where were you?' Ughh, Emmett was so persistent.

'We went to the cinema to catch a movie.'

'Really? What did you go to see? And who did you go with?'

'We went to see "Braced2bite" with some friends from school, you know the ones we sat with for lunch.' Emmett nodded, turning his attention back to the TV.

'Where's Carlisle?' Edward asked. 'I wanted a quick word with him.' No sooner had the words left his mouth then Carlisle metabolised by his shoulder looking worried.

'What is it Edward, is something wrong?' The worry that was on Carlisle's face was evident in his voice as well.

'Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to you.' Carlisle instantly relaxed.

'So what is it?'

'Well, I'm not sure if Alice has said anything or not but people here react differently to us. They don't shy away from us and I was wondering if it was okay?'

'Edward it will be fine, n-' Alice whirled downstairs, grinning.

'YAY!!!!!!!!!' She screamed.

'Woah, Alice, what's wrong?' I'd seen Alice excited before but it never ceased to scare me ... Or make me wonder about her mental health …

'Sleepover, sleepover, sleepover!' She sung. 'And Rosalie and Nessie both said they would come too. We're gonna have so much fun! And don't bother packing 'cause I know _exactly_ what you need!'

'Of course you do Alice.' I looked around me for Edward but I couldn't see him anywhere. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Edward.'

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As soon as I got into our room Edward swung me into his arms, pushing me against the wall and kissing me violently. I pushed against his face gently and he pulled back, looking at me with hurt, puppy-dog eyes.

'Not tonight, we are not having sex tonight.' Edward's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

'Why not, love? Did I do something wrong?' Awww, bless him, anything at all and he's paranoid that he's done something wrong. I laughed at him.

'Of course not you silly, paranoid, over-protective fool! It just seems like we're having just sex. Tonight we're going to hang-out, like we did when I was still human.' He relaxed his face as I explained and smiled.

'We had sex when you were human.'

'I mean before we were married, like when we'd just talk until I fell asleep.' He smiled wider.

'Oh, that's nice, you mean kinda like a non-sexual date?'

'That's exactly what I mean.'

'Okay. So then our first vampire date.'

'Ooooh! Where are we going?' I squealed and he laughed lightly.

'Ummm … I'm sorry sweetie. Its kinda short notice so we're just gonna stay here but I'll book us in to go somewhere soon'

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

'Do you remember when we first met?' We'd gotten to sharing memories from before I was changed and I couldn't help but remember that first biology lesson together.

'Ughh! I thought I was going to kill you and all the other humans in that room! I hated you so much then!' I hit him lightly on the shoulder, in a joking way.

'I hope you don't hate me now. Because then the last 42 years of our existence would all be a total lie.' I suddenly realized it wouldn't be to much of a shock if he did still hate me, even though we were both vampires now he was still so much better looking than me and we still weren't very even.

'I do love you, Bella. A lot, more than you can know even n-' He was cut off by a short knock on the door.

'Come in, Nessie' We both called together - there was no mistaking that knock. Nessie came in looking very serious. I looked at Edward for a translation but he just shrugged.

'What is it Nessie? And please stop singing that ABBA song in your head its getting kinda annoying.'

'Sorry dad but I have to tell you both at the same time because I think I might need mom to protect me.' Edward's face light up in worry. 'Promise me you won't freak or anything.' She said looking directly at Edward.

'Don't worry Nessie. If Edward goes insane I'll calm him down. What is it?' I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Nessie - even though I was her mom.

'I'm pregnant.' Time froze, well Edward and I did anyway. Suddenly Edward was storming around the room, anger causing him to destroy almost everything in his path.

'Your pregnant! That _mutt _got you pregnant!' I caught his arm just before he could shove his fist through the wall.

'Edward! Calm down!' I yelled at him. He finally complied sitting down on our bed sucking in deep breaths of air. I turned back to Nessie. 'I'm so glad for you and Jake but that isn't the problem. We don't know what the baby will be like and I won't have it hurting you.'

'Grandpa was able to do an ultra-sound and said the baby is pretty much the same as normal except that he's running a temperature and is developing faster than the average human. Maybe even faster than me.' I didn't catch most of her sentence, focusing on one little word.

'He?' I smiled, delighted at the thought of a grandson.

'I said grandpa did an ultra-sound didn't I?' I rushed over giving her a massive hug and we squealed at her success.

'Am I safe?' Jake's head popped round the door. 'Or is Edward about to kill me?' I ran smack into him hugging and congratulating him. 'Hey! Relax, Bells!'

'Relax!? Oh, Jake! It's wonderful!' Nessie and Jake embraced and Edward drifted over to hug Nessie and squeeze Jake's shoulder.

**Fin. No I'm joking there will be another chapter soon for you allll to read. Thanks for my reviews and favourite adds etc. I recently had a really awesome idea for the next 7 or 8 chapters so Nessie wont be brought up for a while but when she is then BOOM! There will be fireworks! … I hope. Jks. Okay so like normal REEEEVVVVIIIEEEWWWW!! Pwetty pwease? *puppy-dog eyes here***

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**

**I'm going to Egypt so I won't be able to update for the next 2 mondays :( and i will update when i get back ... but only if my freind updates first!!!!!! You hear me Eleanor? I know you do!!!!! So stop acting innocent already and update!!!!!!! (BTW everyone go check out her story it's called 'Diamond Sunset' by 'Daydreamingxxx' no capitals :) )**


	11. Chapter 10 : Sleepover

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.

**Hehe this chapter was fun to write! I just got Twilight on DVD and it's great but shockingly bad at the same time - I love the film but the books are way better and is it just me or did they totally screw up the meadow and the first night in Bella's room when Edward was with her. Whatever tehe :)**

**This chapter was written to the amazing song Modern Swingers by Pink Spiders check it out if you haven't heard it.**

Chapter 10 : Sleepover

Bella's point of view

'Hey you guys!' Lucy swung open the door and I could hear everyone laughing in the other room. We followed her through to the lounge and saw everyone was there, even Robyn and Savanna, who had always seemed to be in the background.

'You four should be in your pyjamas!' Mabel pretty much screamed at us, she was so like Alice - energetic, lively, over-excited and small but she had light brown hair that was curled under in a bob. She bounced up and dragged us through into one of the spare rooms.

'You can change in here.' She smiled and bounced back out the room.

We all looked at each other for a second then giggled, we'd all chosen pajamas purposefully for today. Alice had a black lace camisole with black cotton briefs, Rose had a pink silk dress that was only 3 inches long with pink lace along the top and bottom hems, Nessie had a red lace camisole and red cotton shorts and I had a sky-blue cotton camisole and dark blue cotton trousers. We looked in the mirror and ,after deciding we looked totally hot, we walked back through to the lounge. All of the girls fell silent as we entered the living room and a few gasped. Mabel jumped up and dragged us down next to her and Lizzy.

'You all look amazing! I love your 'jamas! They look amazing on you!' She squealed - it hurt my ears - I looked over to Alice and I could see her eyes drifting in and out of focus and she suddenly beamed at Mabel, they were going to be friends in the future then.

'You all look so pretty.' Lizzie murmured quietly, she reminded me of Tia, Benjamin's mate from Amun's coven.

Eleanor, Frannie, Jess and Lucy reappeared then, carrying 4 big black cases and Alice's smile grew more pronounced. 'Make over time!' They cried. Everyone jumped up to grab a case of make-up and a victim. It seemed like we were the targets because we hadn't been to one of these sleepovers before. Lizzie and Mabel grabbed Alice, Savanna and Robyn grabbed Rose, Frannie and Jess grabbed Nessie and Eleanor and Lucy grabbed me.

After several minutes of painfully annoying human speed torture we were pronounced done. I was slightly worried of the outcome, humans didn't have as good a eyesight as us but we looked okay. Frannie and Jess had done Nessie in very natural colours - a hint of blush, cream eyeshadow (just a shad darker than her skin tone) and pale pink lipstick (the lipstick was totally the wrong colour but I didn't say anything) - Savanna and Robyn had gone crazy on Rose with electric blue eyeshadow almost to her brow, neon pink lipstick, bright green mascara and almost red cheeks. Alice had been transformed into a goth by Lizzie and Mabel with thick black eyeshadow and eyeliner, pale white foundation and black lipstick - and, although I would never say so, she looked absolutely terrifying! I flipped open a little compact mirror to see my own make-up and almost gasped in surprise, they had drawn hearts in black eyeliner around my eyes, which went up to my brow and halfway down my cheeks, coloured in with more eyeliner in red, and they had messily applied blood red lipstick.

Lucy disappeared after the first movie to reappear with an empty plastic bottle. I shot a look at Rose, asking her what the hell was going on, but she just sent me back the same confused look that I knew must be printed on my face.

'Guess what! It's time for truths!!!' Lucy screamed and most people giggled. 'I'll spin the bottle first and I get to ask whoever it lands on a question, then they spin the bottle and ask that person a question and so on. Simple' She smiled place the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun. We watched it spin and it landed on ... Me. Just my luck. Lucy giggled evilly before turning her gaze to me. 'Okay ... let me think ... ooh! Have you ever had sex with anyone who was it with and how many times?' Awww crap!!

'Ummm ... well ... I've maybe had sex with Edward.' Everyone gasped except for Rose and Alice who were holding back giggles and Nessie who looked disgusted.

'No way! How many times!?!' Eleanor screamed at me.

'Oh. My. God. You can't ask me that!'

'Ummm ... yes, actually, I can. That's the rules.' Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!

'Urghh! Well, okay, we kinda share a bed at home so...' Everyone interrupted me at that second.

'You share a bed! What about your parents!?!'

'How long have you been sharing a bed for?'

'Don't your parents ever say anything about that?'

'Aren't you only 16 though? Isn't that illegal or something?' I decided to interrupt everyone.

'Carlisle and Esme don't mind - they say as long as things are safe then it's fine. And we didn't start sharing a bed till we were both 16 anyway. We weren't pressured into it or anything, it was a mutual thing.' I managed to change the subject quickly and we spent the rest of the night playing truths, watching movies and just talking randomly.

**Pointless chapter, I know, but I was bored and couldn't think of anything exciting to happen that I hadn't already got planned for another chapter ;). I'm on one of my insomnia things again so it's actually 3am now and I haven't slept in over 30 hours so if I spelt something wrong then sorry. Oh and I'm also on a sleep deprivation/sugar high thing ie: I'm very hyper!!! Woop woo!!! Lol. R&R or else and people who do R&R get a free mini Edward/Jacob/Emmett your choice or you can have all of them. Oh and they can dance and sing as well ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**This chapter was fun to write. And I mean fun. Possibly 'cause I was laughing about something else when I wrote it but still! And one last message like always. Enjoy!**

**This chapter was written to the awesomeness of Omen by Prodigy. If you haven't heard it check it out mon chere's (that's French for my dears I think) ;)**

Chapter 11 : Dropouts and cars.

Bella's point of view:

**[An: I'm skipping about 1 month here 'cause nothing much happens until now]**

Nessie dropped out of school soon after as she was gaining a centimetre every day with the baby and Jake stopped coming in except for Mondays to stay with her. Edward and I drifted into the canteen holding hands and took our normal seats (well, seat really as we still shared a chair) at the table.

'How come Nessie's not been in for, like, a month? And Jake - I mean, he only comes in on Mondays now.' Robyn enquired. I exchanged a brief look with Edward, pushing my shield out to ask if we should tell the truth and turned back to everyone at the table when he nodded.

'Ummm ... Well, Jake kinda got Nessie pregnant and Carlisle's keeping her at home so he can keep an eye on her. And Jake wants to stay at home with her as much as possible so he's skipping school most day.' Everyone's face was a mask of horror.

'Oh. My. God! Jake got Nessie pregnant! But aren't they both, like, 15?'

'Jake's 16 and it's Nessie's birthday in two days but yeah, pretty much.'

'Woah!' Everyone stared for a second then drifted back into normal conversations. I turned to talk to Edward but the look on his face was murderous and he was glaring across the room at the new English teacher. A growl erupted from his chest and he stood up pulling me out the door. He dragged me to the car and pulled me inside, shaking with anger. For some reason we were in the back instead of the front.

'What, Edward? What's wrong?'

'The new English teacher. I have reason to believe you know him.' Was he accusing me of cheating on him? I mean even when he left I wouldn't date. I wouldn't cheat on him ever.

'I know him? What do you mean Edward? Why are you so angry? Did I do something? Please Edward. Tell me, I don't like seeing you so upset.' I put my head in my hands and was close to tears.

'Sssh Bella. I didn't mean it like that. Let me see if this will clear things up, he'll be taking over Mr Patrick English classes, including ours, and his name is Mr M. Newton.' I froze with shock, staring at Edward.

'No. No! Not M. Newton as in Mike Newton, as in _the _Mike Newton?'

'Yes, that's exactly who I mean!' Edward hissed in agitation. 'We have to get out of his class. He can't recognize us!'

'Sssh, calm down Edward. I can't see you so upset! It makes me feel like I'm being ripped in half! I don't want you to be upset.' That's how deep our relationship was - even though it went deeper - if you hurt one you hurt the other, if I was happy he laughed, if he was sad I cried. I looked down at my hands, twisting themselves into knots on my lap. Edwards gentle hand pulled my head back up.

'It's okay love. It's just everything is going so well here and I don't want this to ruin it all.' Edwards breath washed over me, scrambling my thoughts and his golden eyes dazzled me. I leaned in, even after all these years I still reacted the same to his scent, and pressed my lips to his. Edward's eyes lit up with excitement and hunger, his mouth opening my mine, our breathing accelerating. He pulled me across the seat so we were lying down along the car, me on top of him. His hands ran along the waistband of my jeans, moving up under my top. I could feel him getting hard under me and I ran my hands down his chest to unbuckle his belt.

There was a sharp rap against the window and Edward and I turned our heads to look out, expecting a smug-looking member of our family, only to see a very angry Mr Patrick glaring through the window. I did the clasp on my bra back up - when did Edward undo that? - and rearranged my top and Edward swiftly re-buckled his belt. we stepped out looking sheepish.

'You two, principles office right now!' We hurried after him quickly, back into the school.

'In here you two.' He gestured us in in front of him. The principle, Mr Mauve, **[AN: Where did I come up with that name ... it's so gloomy] **sat staring at us with a stern expression from across the room.

'Take a seat Mr Cullen, Miss Swan.' There was only one seat in front of his desk so I sat on Edwards lap, I could still feel his erection in the back of my leg. I smirked at him and he shrugged at me with a sheepish expression. Mr Mauve coughed and gave us a cold look.

'I have been informed of your, err, actions a few minutes ago. I must tell you that having sex on school property is a direct breach of school rules and not a matter we take lightly. There will be consequences.' I wriggled on Edward's lap, nerves making me anxious, and he got even harder. 'Seeing as you are new to our school we wont be as hard on you-' I suppressed a giggle at his choice of words, '-as we would be on other students. Instead of a two-week expulsion followed by one week of after school detentions you will only have a one-week expulsion. Your parents have been informed and they will be here to pick you up in a few minutes. Your weeks expulsion will begin after the weekend, is that clear?'

'Yes Mr Mauve.' We mumbled and stepped out of the office to a waiting Carlisle and Esme.

**I'm still laughing at that other thing ... It's very funny tehe. The song has changed now so I must go write the next chapter. Don't worry it'll be up next Monday. And check out my new story called blood diamonds tehe and I might have posted some one shots ... Either way I currently have 6 fan fiction I'm writing at the same time lol.**

**R&R if you love me. R&R if you hate me and I'm no longer sending out mini-Cullens but mi setting up a poll to see who your favourite Cullen is. Make sure you vote because that'll become my new mini for the next few chapters ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**This chapter may be slightly strange because I did it at 3am on Saturday morning because there was a spider (and it was quite big) crawling on my arm. Which, of course, freaked me out and caused me to not return to my room for the rest of the night. So that will be the 4th**** time this week I have had less than an hours sleep. Huzzah! *sarcasm* I'm very tired though :O**

**This was created to the awesomeness of Scream by Tokio Hotel so ... LISTEN!!!!!!!**

Chapter 12 : Old furniture and plans

Bella's point of view:

We got into Carlisle's Mercedes and Esme and Carlisle burst out in laughter.

'Hahaha! I can't believe that you got caught, what with your amazing hearing and Edward's mind reading! This really is better than Friday at the hospital! Carlisle broke off into another fit of laughter and Esme turned to face us more calmly.

'Why did you get caught though? We don't mind but I don't understand.'

'Well, Bella was as absorbed as she always is and she pushed her shield out accidentally again. And her thoughts our always so interesting like that.'

'Oh, crap! I wasn't doing that again was I!?!' Carlisle chuckled and we pulled up onto the drive. It seemed like all the other Cullens had skipped school to congratulate us (aka: take the piss). We got out of the car and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and walked behind me so he could disguise the fact that he was still hard. I pushed my shield out.

'_Think non-sexual thoughts Edward! Like some random old-lady or Jake or something!' _He nodded and in a few seconds the bulge in his pants was slightly less noticeable. We got to the front door and I could already hear their laughter. I stepped through the door into the lounge and ...

'My little brothers a sex addict!' Right on cue, Emmett. Everyone burst into another laughing fit.

'No, Emmett, I'm a Bella addict. There's a slight difference.' Emmett opened his mouth to respond but Alice jumped up, cutting him off.

'Right, whatever, you guys. Edward go play solitaire or something quickly. Esme and Carlisle are taking you hunting.'

'Edward doesn't play solitaire, Alice! He has Bella, duh!' I snarled at Emmett.

'Don't objectify me, Emmett! I can still kick your ass!' Which was true, I still could, my newborn strength hadn't worn off. Emmett again went to respond but Edward just picked me up, threw me over his shoulder - fireman style ... Edward ... fireman *swoon* - and darted up to our room.

He placed me delicately on my feet then spun around, locking the door. I didn't see his next moves but found myself roughly (but safe - Edward's arms protected me) shoved against the wall. Edward's lips crushed on mine and, although I couldn't make sense of his violent need, I liked it. Our clothes were disposed of quicker than normal and I couldn't quite figure out where they went, not that I cared right now. He lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked across the room, sitting me down on the dresser.

'Why are you so urgent? So, so ... Violent?' I gasped as soon as he let me breathe. He froze momentarily, his eyes full of worry.

'Am I hurting you?'

'No, not at all. I mean this is amazing. Better than what we normally do.' (We usually only had sex in the missionary position which was fine but I liked to experiment more ;) ) He un-froze and I moaned with pleasure. 'You still haven't told me why.'

'Esme and Carlisle are planning a long trip and a long talk. I have to get my fill of you now.'

'Oh, okay.' He grinned at me then groaned with satisfaction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later Carlisle knocked on the door.

'Edward? Are you ready? It's time to go.'

'I'm not quite ready yet Carlisle.' He shifted his weight kind of uncomfortably.

'Edward, that wasn't a question where you actually had a choice. Come one, we're going.'

'I'd rather not right now, Carlisle. Maybe in a few days.' Carlisle gritted his teeth outside and he drew in a sharp breath.

'If you aren't ready in 10 seconds I'm breaking down this door!' Carlisle was angry but neither of us paid him any attention. '... 9 ... 10!' Carlisle kicked through the door and assessed our position on the floor raising his eyebrows, then he caught sight of the broken furniture strewn across the room.

'What the hell have you two been doing in here!?! Half the furniture's been torn to shreds!' Edward pulled a pair of trousers on then crouched defensively in front of me in case Carlisle got too mad. I wrapped the sheet from our bed around myself.

'Well, if you really want to know what we were doing in here, Carlisle, we wer-'

'Nngh! I don't want to know just get dressed and get downstairs. Bella, Alice wants to talk to you in the lounge, ASAP, okay?'

'Okay. Bye, Carlisle.' He stalked off out of the room and we pulled the rest of our clothes on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Bye, Edward. I love you.' I kissed him quickly then shoved him out the door. 'Have fun!' he turned and ran after Carlisle and Esme into the forest, disappearing from sight in a 38th of a second.

'Bella? Come in here now, we want to talk to you.'

'Sure, Alice.' What could she want? And why could I hear suppressed laughter in her voice. I ran into the lounge and everyone was chillaxing on the sofas.

'We have a plan.'

'No.'

'You haven't heard my plan yet Bella.'

'I don't care. I opt out.'

'Whatever, just listen.' I sighed and sunk onto a lounge. 'We all know that Edward is addicted to you so we want to drive him crazy. It will be funny.'

'I'm starting to like your plan. Keep talking.' She smirked before continuing.

'It's simple, don't have sex with Edward for the whole week you're not in school. Esme's going to visit the Denali and Nessie and Jake are moving into a cottage in the forest so you will have the house to yourself.'

'I see but how will it make him crazy?'

'Well, you're going to tease him. We're going shopping to get you some slutty clothes that are tight and revealing and you just have to do simple things like forget your towel and clothes when you get out the shower or walk around your bedroom naked or something. He'll be half crazy by Sunday then, bam! Best sex ever, for both of you.'

'Oh my god, Alice. I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. Either way, I'm in.' Everyone in the lounge exchanged a glance and grinned.

'Okay, Bella. Get your stuff, we're going shopping!'

**Finished! The giant spider is safely dead now and it's 10.15 am so I'm going to go to sleep. Na-night!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry Eleanor!!! (And everyone else) I didn't update on Monday! I know!!! Stop with the whole mob-attack thing!**

**Anyhoo. The next few of my chapters may be very short (or super long) as I'm doing them one day at a time and if I love you (which I do considering that this next statement will happen) I might put some of Edward's point of view in.**

**Wow, this was a random chapter ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**For some reason I am insanely bored right now. Alas. Tehe. Whatever, this chapter was written to Blink 182 - Miss you. Not sure why it just was ;)**

**This is a setup for the other chapters so it isn't very long. And it's kinda crap. Like really crap. Lol.**

**Enjoy this chapter ;)**

Chapter 14 - Day one of Driving Edward Crazy (DEC) : I'm not in the mood.

Bella's point of view:

Alice dressed me relatively innocently. A tight, low-cut, white tank top that you could see my bra through, really short blue denim shorts and a navy blue with black lace bra and pants set. Edward got home last night but we stayed in the lounge to talk with our family, much to his discomfort.

Carlisle had left an hour ago for the hospital and Nessie and Jake left with him for their cottage. Everyone had left for school a minute ago and Esme would be down soon, ready to visit the Denali for a week.

Edward walked up behind me, pausing behind my shoulder, running his fingers along my neck. I suppressed a shiver.

'You know we have the house to ourselves today. That's a lot of alone time we'll have to fill with something.' I fixed a confused look on my face.

'We have the house to ourselves? What about Esme?' Edward didn't know I knew where Esme was going.

'I am visiting the Denali for a week Bella.' Esme said appearing at the bottom of the stairs. 'Give you two some alone time.' She added with a slight chuckle. I "cringed".

'Oh. That's nice. Say hi to everyone for me.'

'Sure, Bella.' She bounced over and pecked us both on the cheek. She disappeared outside and we heard Esme's Audi start. 'Don't destroy my house!' She yelled and the car reversed out of the garage. Edward moved slowly around my body and stood in front of me.

'So, as I was saying about our alone time ...' He lent down to kiss me and I had to turn my head to avoid him confusing me. He looked hurt. 'What's wrong, Bella?' He looked so said when he did those puppy dog eyes, I just wanted to - focus Bella! Do not screw up on the first day!

'Nothing's wrong, Edward. I just feel ...' I didn't know how to finish.

'You feel? What? What's wrong, Bella?' Oh, crap! Think, Bella, think!

'I just feel tired. You know? Like I just want to sleep. I guess it's more drained than tired but still.'

'Oh. So ... Ummm ... What do you want to do?' He looked slightly confused and lost.

'Just lie on the bed with me please.' I said and led him upstairs. I crawled under the covers and when Edward joined me I pressed into him so our chests were together. I wriggled for a minute and brought one of my legs up to tangle with his. His breath hitched and he got a very distinctive bulge near my knee. I closed my eyes and pressed my head into his neck, letting out a sigh of content. Edward lay unmoving for a few seconds before cuddling me back in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family (not including Esme, Carlisle, Nessie and Jake) got back around 4 but I wasn't sure. I had spent an entire day warm and comfy in Edward's loving embrace. Apart from the odd sweet nothing we hadn't talked but lay there, just holding each other, expressing our love in a different kind of way. Emmett burst through the door suddenly and I jumped, rolling out the bed and falling on the floor.

'Had fun today, Eddie?' Alice whacked him in the gut in case he had given anything away but Edward didn't notice. He stood up off the bed and marched over to Emmett in anger.

'Shut up, dumbass! Bella's _trying _to have a nice peaceful day but you just burst I and ruin it.' I bit back a giggle, Edward got worked up over the tiniest little things.

'Woah! Dude, chillax! Bells is fine!' Edward ignored him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him out the window that I had opened earlier. There was a bang as Emmett hit the floor and Edward jumped out after him. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to brush my hair. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Alice. I continued to brush my hair, watching her in the mirror.

'How's Edward?' I asked in a light care-free tone as I heard another crack from outside.

'Eh, you know. The usual. Fighting to the death with Emmett outside.' She copied my light tone and I smirked. 'I came to be nice to you and congratulate you on your first day.'

'Why congratulate me? I just lay in bed with Edward all day, eyes closed, no kissing or anything further.' But it was so intimate and sweet. I could have laid there all day.

'I guess. But you were so close. I mean, you had your legs tangled in his and your arms around him. Jasper told me how ... ummm ... horny he is. Now go stop Edward killing Emmett because you know that Rose'll get pissed with him and then you'll get pissed with her etc. Comprende, mi chica?' Was that Spanish? Or was Alice just making up languages again?

'Okay, Alice.'

**Seeeeeeeeee. I told you it was craaaaaap. And I mean really crap. But did you believe me? No (well you probably did but still). This was just a random chapter. They do get better. And for those of you who thought the whole thing about Bella teasing Edward was a load of crap I'm very sorry cause the next *counts on finger* 6 chapters are based on it. I think I might do another chapter about Edward, Esme and Carlisle's hunting trip. I don't know. Tell me your views.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**The new one is here! Huzzah! Okay, so my insomnia is back fully blown and the next few chapters will probably be written very late. Right now it's 1am and I'm not even tired but it will most likely be a load of random stuff.**

**This chapter was written to Change by Taylor Swift. It's frickin' awesome and I know what you're thinking. All the other songs were emo-ish (well more rock in general but you get the idea) and suddenly we have this random country/pop song. Not my problem! It's awwwwwwwwwesome!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15 - Day 2 of DEC : Whoops!

After I got Edward away from Edward and kissed his hand better - Emmett had bit it - I went back to 'sleep' until after everyone had gone to work and school.

I decided, relatively randomly, that I would make lasagne for no reason, I just needed to - cooking always made me feel better.

'Edward, can you pass me a tin of tomatoes please?' Edward threw me a can of tomatoes and I set about opening them when a sudden reminder that lasagne was Charlie's favourite hit. A plan formed in my head quickly.

'Oh.' I gasped and jolted down my body so the tomatoes spilt down my top.

'Damn! Edward, can you help me clean this up please?' Alice had dressed me again today in faded blue denim shorts, a white button up shirt - which I had stolen off Edward, rolled the sleeves up and worn totally open - and a sky blue lace bra with matching pants. Edward ran an eye up and down my body and a slight grin appeared on his face, excitement growing in his eyes. I pulled my shirt off and threw it in the sink.

'Ughh! I'm going to have to hand wash it. Can you fill the sink with hot water please?' Edward went to the sink and ran the taps, staring at my semi-naked body. I bent down and grabbed a load of soaps from the cupboard, turning around and walking back to the sink. The sink was very conveniently placed on a counter in the middle of the room and, as if he was reading my thoughts, Edward went and sat on the counter opposite. Perfect. I leant forward over the sink, giving Edward full view of my cleavage. His eyes almost popped out of his head. I smiled. I started to scrub the shirt, letting the movement rock my body, and I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes open even wider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cars pulled up outside the house and I threw the still-red shirt back in the sink to soak. Edward hopped off the counter and walked through to the lounge, I followed him through and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Edward pulled his feet up and pushed himself across so he was lying along the sofa. He put his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair, admiring the silky feel.

'Hey guys! Bella, why are you topless?'

'Hey Emmett! I spilt tomatoes down Edward's white shirt that I had to borrow and I was washing it so I didn't have time to grab another one.' Alice burst into the room a smile stretched across her face and Edward growled.

'Bella, do you want to play a game?'

'Ooooh, what game!?'

'Truth, dare or consequence.'

'Say no Bella. I'm warning you.' Edward said, looking up at me with serious eyes. I just had to ignore them.

'To damn right we're in!' Edward groaned and Alice beamed wider. 'Wait. What are the rules?'

'Simple, truth or dare and if you're to chicken to do a dare you get a consequence. The consequences are normally ten times as bad and involve a lot of pain. Oh, and you can't change after we start so you're playing like that. Okay? Everyone ready? I'll go first.' she turned straight to Rose and Edward snickered as he read her dare. 'Rose, truth or dare?'

'I don't like your smile so truth.'

'How many times have you and Emmett had sex on Edward's piano?' She giggled and Rose glowered at her. 'You can't punk out on a truth Rose. And you know you can't.'

'Fine.' Then she paused uncertainly. 'Ummm ... 7 times ... Maybe ...' We fell about in laughter and Edward dry-heaved over the sofa.

'Ughh, whatever. Jasper, truth or dare?'

'Dare.' He answered, quickly and confidently.

'I dare you to play the rest of the game naked and you can't use Alice to cover yourself up.' Jasper groaned but jumped up and ran into the powder room to change, he reappeared totally naked about 2 seconds later. No comment.

'Nngh, so not cool Rose. Bella, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'I happen to know you and Edward also had fun on his piano. Details are needed.'

'We, ummm.' Another idea hit me, damn I was on form today. 'You know what, I can show you better than I can tell you.' Everyone exchanged a look. 'PG, I promise.' They relaxed and followed us to the other side of the room. 'Edward, will you play that funky tune thingy you played the other night please?' Edward sat down and started to play the piano. How he got it to sound like a mix between Bloc Party and Pendulum I would never know but still. I took a deep breath before straddling Edward and performing the more PG section of the dance I gave him the other night.

'Bella? Why aren't you working at a club? I'm sure Emmett knows a strip club you could get a place at.' Edward growled at Alice and Rosalie whacked Emmett round the back of the head.

'You should see me pole dancing. Haha, joke. Emmett, truth or dare?'

'I'm no chicken. Dare!'

'I dare you to ... Have no sexual contact with Rose for a week. That includes kissing and holding hands.'

'What!?! No way!' He screeched at me.

'You can always punk out.' Alice piped up.

'Yeah! Whatever! I punk out!' We all laughed at Emmett's panic.

'So how do these consequences work?'

'We, as in everyone except the person daring, being dared and their mates, discuss and choose a second dare which they can choose between.' Alice and naked Jasper - I had decided that Jasper and naked Jasper were to entirely different people, again no comment - sat on a couch a little way away, discussing in tones even we couldn't hear.

'Okay. Emmett, dare or consequence?'

'Consequence! I don't care what it is I'll take it!' Alice and Jasper broke into a fit of giggles.

'Fine. Your consequence is no sexual contact with Rose for a _month _including holding hands and kissing.' We all burst out laughing.

'Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!' Emmett cried.

'Emmett got outsmarted by Alice! Emmett got outsmarted by Alice!' Edward and Jasper started to chant. Alice and I high-fived and Rosalie just laughed at her husband.

'Fine. If that's how you want to play. Edward. Truth. Or. Dare.' Edward looked confused - Emmett was blocking his thoughts and he couldn't be the only guy not to choose dare.

'Dare.'

'Hehe. I dare you to spend an hour in the closet with Bella while Jasper sends all his lust in to you. But you can't have sex or do each other any "special favours".' Crap! Crappity crappity crap!

'Easy.' Edward said confidently, but I could see the anxiety in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet. It was a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic because there was barley room for on person, let alone two. Edward pressed in next to me and we were only a few inches apart.

'When we close the door your hour starts. No sex. No favours. Keep all your clothes on.' Emmett grinned. He pushed the door to and there was a live wire running through my body all of a sudden, my skin tingling for Edward. Edward's face lit up in a grin and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer.

'Edward, much as I want you right now we are not losing the dare.' Or the bet, I added mentally to myself. Then all I could feel was lust. I didn't care about the dare or the bet. I didn't care we were in a closet so small that I could barely move my arms. I didn't care that our family could hear and would burst through the door at any sound. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine, kissing him forcefully. He responded to my intensity, slamming me into the wall which cracked, leaving a dent where my body had hit it.

'Wait, Edward.'

'I don't want to wait. Screw the dare.'

'No. We are _so _not losing this dare, Edward.' He growled but let me go. I hissed, I was going crazy my need for Edward was so great. Apparently Edward felt the same, his hands were dug into the walls leaving massive dents. I sunk down to the floor and started banging my head against the wall, chipping blocks off.

I lost track of time, my head running around in circles, half deranged in my own fantasies. Edward had turned to face the wall and was smashing his head into it, a massive hole where it had been beaten.

The door swung open and all the lust ran away. Alice and Emmett stood grinning at the door.

'Well then kiddies. Did you have fun in Santa's workshop?' Edward was up almost instantly, slamming Emmett into a wall.

'That was not funny moron!'

'Oh, I beg to differ, Edward. It was the funniest thing ever.'

'Edward? Edward, babe, let go of him. Remember yesterday? Emmett had to re-at-tach his arm.' I stressed the syllables. 'What if it's his head today?'

'He'd deserve it.' Edward hissed.

'No, he wouldn't Edward. It was just a dare. Let go of him babe. We'll so something else for the rest of tonight, okay?'

'Sure Bella. Let's go upstairs love.'

**Tada! Magic man (girl) strikes again. What did you think? Btw you guys are awesome. I have loads of favourite story's and story alert's and reviews. Please add to them *hint hint* ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**Swine flu. Gonna give it to Robyn. *evil laugh***

**I know you don't get wild tigers in America but I wanted to put it in. you'll see what I mean later ...**

**Song: Bloc Party - Hunting for Witches.**

**Too poorly to write anything else.**

Chapter 16 : Day 3 of DEC - A Hunt (original title huh?)

Bella's point of view:

As soon as dawn broke I jumped out of Edward's arms and bolted into the walk in wardrobe to find something for today. I headed straight to the "hunting rack" and grabbed a zip-up bag containing black skinny jeans, a black vest and a red and navy check shirt. Cute! I pulled them on and, leaving my feet bare, went back out to Edward.

'Hunting?'

'Yeah, I'm a little thirsty.'

'Where are we going?' Great, leave the women to make all the decisions. I thought for a second.

'Big cat territory. Lots of lions and tigers.' Tigers were my favourite and Edward said that I hunted like one and did other things like one too *cheeky wink*.

'We should probably leave now. It's an hour running.

'Okay, lets go.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Edward break off as he caught the scent of his favourite, mountain lion, and I smiled to myself, running a bit further north before catching scent of a tiger and cutting right to catch it.

Edward's point of view:

The lion snarled when it saw me and hurled it's body at me. I dodged to the side and sprung, landing on it's back. The lion shrieked in surprise but my lips were already at his throat, biting down on the vein pulsing there and swallowing mouthfuls of his blood.

When I was done I went to find Bella, a simple enough task - I just had to follow her scent from the main trail. I heard her growl and a tiger roared back, I shook my head lightly - playing again - and smiled to myself. I broke into a clearing and it looked like Bella was playing a game of tag with the tiger.

'Standard manners, Bella. Most people consider it rude to play with your food.' She chuckled and the tiger pounced on her.. She let it knock her back and it started to tear at her clothes. She laughed and fought back half-heartedly for a minute until there was a loud rip and a snap. Bella hissed.

'You snapped my bra.' She hissed at the tiger. 'It was my favourite one.' Oh. Bella's favourite bra was my favourite bra (on her not me obv). The tiger seemed to sense her anger and actually backed off a bit. Bella stood up and advanced on it. It backed right up to a tree then she gave in and just snapped it's neck, latching her beautiful lips onto the blood. She drunk her fill and when she was done she buried the carcass, Bella respected the dead. She rearranged her top the turned to me a second later. She threw her bra at me and I caught it.

'Look what it did to my bra! Totally ruined! And that was my favourite one! Next time we come hunting I'm wearing a corset or nothing.' She hissed angrily. I wondered whether she meant topless by nothing or just no bra. I guessed now wasn't the right time to ask. Then I noticed her clothes.

'Bella ...'

'Are you listening to a word I'm saying Edward!?!' Uh oh. I missed her rant.

'Seriously Bella. Your clothes.' She looked down and gasped. Her jeans were torn all over and she was missing the bottom half of the right leg, her shirt was hanging in tatters off her shoulders and all the buttons were gone and her vest. Well, I wasn't complaining about what was on display but I thought Bella might. She'd been kinda standoffish the past few days.

'Oh. Crap.' I thought I'd heard the end of it. 'I can't believe it! I'm going to kill that tiger! For once I find a hunting outfit that isn't juicy couture trackies and it's destroyed in one day!' What was juicy couture? Wow, I'm such an idiot. 'I mean those trackies are nice enough but I don't suit trackies! Apart from those knee length ones Alice bought me ... Maybe I should get a few more pairs of them.' Bella was off musing about clothes. Joy of joys.

'Umm ... Bella?' I had to get her attention onto something else so I didn't have to go shopping with her. Much as I loved my Bella I really couldn't take another all day shopping trip with her and Alice.

'Edward, which do you think suits me better. The knee length trackies or the full length ones?' She said she liked the knee length ones. Agree then divert.

'The knee length ones. But ... Umm ... Your top is still very destroyed.' I paused for a minute the pulled my hoodie off. 'Here.' I said handing it too her.

'Thanks Edward. Am I okay to were it without this vest though? I mean it's not like it's doing anything.'

'No, that's okay. I don't mind.' It would smell stronger of her. Wow, I'm sad.

'Okay. Thanks.' She ripped her vest off and threw it on the floor before pulling my hoodie over her head. I walked over and held her hand.

'Home?' I asked. Maybe she wouldn't be so ... weird today.

'Home.' She agreed and we ran back.

**Wow. That was one mighty short chapter. I was about to put some other bits in but I realized that they probably weren't so much T rated. ;) Tehe.**

**R&R. You are all awesome for reading and thanks for wasting your time on this crap. :)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**All better. Yay! Robyn didn't seem to get it though ... Oh well!**

**Song : Unbreakable by Fireflight. 'Tis vair awesome.**

Chapter 17 : Day 4 of DEC : Steamy ;)

Two hours before dawn Alice had called me downstairs so we could go out. Apparently we were going hunting without eating anything. In truth she just wanted to tell me what to wear today. I smiled, running over the conversation in my head.

_*Flashback*_

'_Damn, girl! You are good! I mean, not only did you manage to get away with going around topless you also gave Edward a lap dance and drove him crazy with lust! I don't know what you did yesterday but I don't really care, this is so fun!'_

'_Thanks Alice. Now, what am I going to be wearing today and give me something to do this afternoon.'_

'_Ooooh. Today you can wear ... Black shorts with fishnets underneath and that hot pink tube top, okay? And in the afternoon take Edward ... Swimming - no! Take him skinny-dipping!' We giggled and decided to head home._

_*Flashback over*_

Edward was still in the bathroom when I got up doing god knows what. I knocked.

'Hey, Bella. Come in.' I walked into the bathroom and Edward was doing his hair quickly. I could see where Jasper and Emmett were coming from when they told me they thought he was gay. I turned on the shower before removing my clothes and throwing them into the bedroom. Edward only had a towel on and he'd moved onto cleaning his teeth, staring at me too much to notice that the toothpaste was dripping down his face. I stepped in the shower and grabbed my shampoo, running a handful through my hair, massaging it in. Edward had turned back to the sink and was cleaning his teeth again but I saw his eyes flicker back to me in the mirror occasionally.

I kept washing my hair in a slow human rhythm and Edward was finished in the bathroom before I had rinsed my hair out.

I flicked the shower off and stepped onto the bath mat.

'Carp!' Edward darted into the bathroom and leant against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest.

'Are you okay?' His eyes raked up and down my body and he smiled.

'Yeah, I just forgot to grab a towel and my clothes are in the bedroom. Do you think you could get my towel for me, please? It's on the radiator in our room.'

'Sure, Bella.' He reappeared with my big fluffy pink towel. 'Here.' He passed it to me. I wrapped it under my arms and walked over to him, kissing him slowly on the lips.

'Thanks, babe.' I walked past him into the walk in wardrobe and a zip-up clothes bag in the corner. I knew exactly what this bag contained - my outfit for the day. I unzipped the bag and already felt like a bit of a skank, the pink tube top staring me in the face. I sighed and pulled on some plain black pants and a plain black strapless bra. I pulled the fishnets from the bag and twisted them around my fingers, staring at the black material as if it was unholy.

I growled and tugged the fishnets on, deftly pulling on the black shorts over the top. I looked in the mirror and comforted myself in the fact that the worst part was over, the tube to wasn't that bad. Or so I thought. The fabric clung to my skin and cut off above my belly-button. I tried to ignore this and find some shoes but I had no idea which so I did the only thing I could in the situation, whip out my phone and text Alice.

Just before I started to type the phone buzzed in my hands. Message from Alice.

_Black knee-high tight leather boots. Rack to your left. Second row down._

Well, that was simple enough. I found the boots quickly and pulled them on. Crap, the heel was high! If I was a human I would be screwed. But I wasn't human, I was a vampire and my balance kicked ass.

I took a deep breath and walked out into our bedroom.

Edward's point of view:I was sitting on the bed, surveying the extent of the damage from the other day, wondering what was wrong with Bella.

I heard her breathe in deeply and looked up to see her shyly walk into our bedroom. My mouth dropped open and I fell off the bed. Bella giggled then pirouetted, showing off every angle of her body.

'What do you think?' She asked. I ran my eye up and down over her body.

'Perfect.' And she was, everything about her. Her lustrous hair, her soft lips, her delicate features. Then the colour the pink gave her face and how the fishnets and boots made her legs look even longer.

An impish glint grew in her eyes and she walked forward, sashaying her hips. She stopped just in front of me and pushed me back onto the bed, proceeding to crawl along up to me.

'How perfect?' God, she looked like a tigress when she did that. I felt like blushing when a certain area between my legs got even harder.

'So damn perfect that if you don't behave yourself then I'm going to take you right here, right now.' She giggled and I took advantage of her momentary distraction, grabbing her waist and flipping her over so I pressed gently onto her. My lips crushed onto hers and she opened her mouth so I could slid my tongue next to hers.

Then she had my hands in an iron grip over my head and was pulling away, smirking lightly at me.

'What's wrong love?' I asked.

'Sssh, nothings wrong babe. We have plans for today ad if you don't behave I might forget them.' She explained and I looked up, smiling at her.

'What are our plans for today?' She smiled back at me and stood up, dragging me along with her.

'Follow me.'

Bella's point of view:

I dove out the third story window, arching my back before turning a neat somersault and landing about a hundred metres from the house. I looked for Edward and saw him land softly a few yards to my left.

'Where next love?'

'Due north at a sprint for about ten minutes. Ready?

'Sure.' I grabbed his hand and we darted silently through the forest together. The trees flew past us but I couldn't feel the exhilaration coming off Edward as usual. He stopped suddenly and turned to face me, his face heavy with pain and sadness.

'Bella.' I looked to him.

'Yes, Edward?'

'Do you still love me?' I felt my face slip into a horrified frown.

'What?'

'Well, this past week you haven't touched me, you won't let me touch you, you've barely kissed me, you won't stay in the same room as me and you've been avoiding me in general.' I sobbed and Edward touched my cheek hesitantly, to reassure me. I jerked my head away, covering it with my hands.

'Of course I love you Edward! How could you think any different!?'

'Look, Bella. I don't understand what's going on, it's all so confusing. Please explain to me.' I curled myself into a ball on the ground and rocked myself in a ball, crying into my knees.

'I love you, Edward. I love you.'

'I have to think Bella. I'll meet you wherever you were taking me in about ten minutes.' I nodded dumbly and picked myself up, running to the lake I was taking Edward to.

As soon as I reached the clearing the lake was situated in a fell to my knees and doubled over, sobbing my eyes out.

'Mom?' A hugely pregnant Nessie stood across the lake, Jake next to her in wolf form. I shook my head, still sobbing. 'Mom!'

Edward's point of view:

I had made my decision, there was just one thing left to do - tell Bella. I turned around and started to follow Bella's scent to wherever she had been taking me when I heard her crying, I was a few miles away but I could still hear her. I ran even faster as I heard a louder sob came and was about to enter the clearing but Nessie was next to her.

'Let me go, Nessie!' She yelled struggling to get out of our daughters grip without hurting her or the baby.

'Not until you tell me what's wrong!' Nessie replied. I read her thoughts, she was thinking _"Oh my god, what has he done?" _over and over.

'He thinks I don't love him!' She wailed. What had I done? Way to go Edward! Ruining everything again! Jake growled, the dog may not be _in _love with her but he still loved her as a friend.

'If that's what he thinks he isn't worth it!' Nessie told her. I swooped into the clearing and gathered Bella into my arms.

'Sssh, Bella. I'm here now.' Nessie and Jake hissed at me in sync. Great, now even my daughter hates me. Bella jumped out of my arms and stood glaring at me a few metres away.

' "You're here now". That's nice. Thanks Edward.' Sarcasm, it just sounded so harsh in her voice. I flinched.

'Bella, love. I just had to think.'

' "Had to think". I thought you'd left me again. I was about to somehow tear myself to pieces and set fire to them!'

'No, Bella! I would never leave you!' I was suddenly aware of six extra voices in my head.

_Crap, what did Edward do now? _Emmett.

_Oh my god, what did he do to her? _Rosalie

_Why are they fighting? They shouldn't be fighting! _Esme

_Son. You need to calm Bella down. If she gets to angry or upset it could turn her savage. _Carlisle

_Hello! Edward! If she gets much angrier then she'll go wild! _Jasper

Alice had no words, just a vision, but it shocked me more than the rest. Bella, my beautiful Bella, eyes bright crimson, angry as anything, being taken by the Volturi for exposing us to several humans. I had to word my next sentence perfectly.

'Bella.' She sank into a crouch and growled at me, her irises turning black. 'Bella, I love you.'

'No.' She hissed at me.

'Yes. I love you, I love you, I love you.' She got up and appeared at my side.

'Prove it.' She whispered, an impish glint appearing in her eyes which were almost back to gold.

'How?' I asked her. She smirked.

'Like this.' She said and kissed me passionately. I responded to her intensity and she dragged me to the waters edge. She pulled her boots off and her fishnets so she was just in shorts and a top.

'I hope you know how to swim.' She stated, then dove gracefully into the water.

Bella's point of view:

My head broke the surface and I sent a look to Alice, telling her to stay no matter what. Then I searched for Edward.

'Come on, Eddie! I won't try to drown you, promise!' He chuckled and pulled his shirt off, jumping in after me. I swam over to him and kissed him working at his trousers with my feet. They were gone and he was just in his boxers so I dove underwater quickly.

'Bella?' He called from the surface. I swam up beneath him, grabbing his trousers and whipping his boxers off before throwing myself onto the bank next to our clothes.

'What are you doing Bella?' He asked. I smiled at him and gathered our clothes into my arms. 'Can I have my clothes back Bella?' I pulled my boots on and shook my head.

'It's called punishment Edward. An everyone's standing here until you leave.' I blew Edward a kiss then turned and ran back to the house, listening to our families laughter and Edward's curses.

Edward's point of view:

Bella turned and ran out of the clearing, clutching my clothes. Everyone burst out laughing and I cursed.

'Never underestimate a girl,

Gets anything she wants,

She's never gonna stop.

(You know it ... We know it)'

'Shut up Alice!' I yelled. I hated that song.

'Oh my god! Bella is definitely part of the Cullens now!'

'Shut up Rosalie!' I yelled, wishing to hell they would leave me be.

'Haha! Guess what Eddie!' Okay, so I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know.

'What? And don't call me Eddie!'

'Haha! Eddie! I can see your doodle!'

'You soooooo did not just say doodle, Em! As funny as Edward's predicament is right now if you ever say that again...' I tuned Rosalie out and calculated my chances of escape. I could dig but the water might make that slightly awkward and I could get my sense of direction screwed up. I could sit underwater for a few hours, days, weeks, whatever until everyone was gone but they could wait as well as me. I growled, there was only one thing left. I swam to the edge of the lake, listening to everyone's thoughts.

_Bella is definitely a Cullen girl. I didn't know she was capable! _I hissed at Rosalie.

_Hehe, Eeedddieee! I can see your doooodle! _If Emmett didn't stop that I was going to kill him. Everyone else's thoughts were similar and I hissed in frustration. Nessie looked at Jake suddenly.

'Jake, honey. Can we go home now? The baby's kicking again.'

'Sure, Nessie.'

Alice had a vision suddenly. Damn it! Now I had no element of surprise!

'He's gonna run everybody!' Everyone shut up and turned to look at me, apart from Jake and Nessie who were heading home. I growled. I just had to coil my muscles up to get the best head start I could and 3...2...1. Everyone look it's naked Edward running through the forest at invisible-to-human speeds.

**Muahaha. What did you think? Just thought I would torture Edward a bit there. Y'know. As you do. I actually did this to one of my guy mates when we all went skinny dipping. Needless to say being chased around a beach then thrown into the freezing cold sea when it's dark and cold by one of your best guy mates (who is naked) is neither fun or amusing. And very cold. ;)**

**R&R thanks if you did/have/aregoingto!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	19. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
